In vino veritas
by Lilou0803
Summary: Post film 3 - Le canot qui emporte Elisabeth vers Will vient de quitter le Pearl... Jack se réfugie dans sa cabine avec une bouteille de rhum. Jack Sparrow, Elisabeth Swann, Will Turner. Réflexion, romance, friendship.


**Disclaimers : l'univers de «Pirates des Caraïbes » appartient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

**

**In vino veritas**

« – Nous sommes les pirates les forb… »

Le murmure un peu éraillé se brisa dans une quinte de toux qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et la tête de l'homme vint heurter le bois dur de la table, renversant au passage la bouteille aux trois-quarts vide. Il s'était retiré dans sa cabine dès que le canot avait commencé à s'éloigner du Pearl, emportant vers un autre la raison pour laquelle il avait renoncé à l'immortalité qu'il tenait pourtant dans le creux de sa main.  
Il ne serait jamais assez ivre pour oublier le ton désespéré d'Elisabeth, suppliant Will de ne pas la quitter, après que Davy Jones ait transpercé le cœur du jeune homme de son épée.  
Il ne serait jamais assez ivre pour oublier les larmes dans ses yeux, la révolte et le désespoir dans sa voix.  
Il ne serait jamais assez ivre pour ne plus ressentir la blessure infligée à son propre cœur par la femme qu'il désirait par-dessus tout et qui en avait choisi un autre. Un autre que malgré tous leurs affrontements, toutes leurs différences, il aimait autant qu'un frère. Un autre auquel il avait offert les deux choses qu'il désirait le plus au monde!

_« Lizzie! »_

Désir… Amour? Non! Certainement pas amour! Il était Jack Sparrow, le capitaine Jack Sparrow! Il était un pirate, il ne pouvait pas tomber bêtement amoureux, comme le premier forgeron venu!

_« Lizzie! »_

Alors pourquoi avait-il aussi mal? Il ne voulait plus penser…  
Les mains de Will dénudant tendrement la jeune femme, courant sur sa peau, caressant ses formes épanouies, les lèvres de Will s'égarant sur sa bouche, au creux de son cou, sur ses seins… Leurs deux corps…  
Non! Ne plus penser…  
Il chercha des yeux le flacon de rhum, l'élixir d'oubli, il tenta d'attraper la bouteille qui avait roulé au sol sans se briser, mais ne parvint qu'à la rejoindre sur le tapis. Il rampa vers l'objet de son désir immédiat et parvint à s'en saisir et à la porter à ses lèvres. La brûlure de l'alcool atténua pour un instant fugace la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller sur le dos.  
Ne plus penser…  
Le corps d'Elisabeth, pesant comme un poids mort alors qu'il la ramenait des profondeurs de l'océan, ce corps qui avait brûlé le sien comme un fer rouge alors qu'il la retenait prisonnière, serrée contre lui, afin de pouvoir s'enfuir… Combien de fois depuis ce jour-là s'était-il maudit d'avoir plongé à sa rescousse?  
Les lèvres d'Elisabeth effleurant les siennes, juste avant sa trahison… Elle l'avait abandonné à une mort atroce, mais il n'arrivait pas, il n'était jamais arrivé à lui en vouloir vraiment.

Était-ce cela, l'amour? Ce sentiment d'infinie détresse, cette douleur lancinante, qui ne le quittaient plus? Pourquoi les gens recherchaient-ils aussi désespérément une chose tellement douloureuse? Lorsqu'il avait resserré les doigts inertes de Will sur son poignard, avant de transpercer le cœur de Jones, il avait juste voulu effacer la détresse et les larmes sur le visage d'Elisabeth, pas sauver celui sans qui…

_« Arrête de te mentir! »_

Si Jack Sparrow était un pirate, si Jack Sparrow voulait paraître impitoyable, si Jack Sparrow voulait montrer à tous une surface unie, inaccessible aux sentiments, si Jack Sparrow traversait la vie entre ironie et cynisme, lui savait que son pire ennemi était caché au plus profond de lui-même. Cette sensibilité à fleur de peau, il avait voulu la cacher aux yeux de tous, se la cacher à lui-même. Pendant des années, il avait réussi, la vie en mer ne laisse pas beaucoup de place aux bons sentiments!  
Jusqu'à ce jour où une frêle silhouette s'était détachée des remparts de Port Royal, et qu'il l'avait vue tomber dans l'océan comme un oiseau blessé.  
Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait rencontré le jeune forgeron qui avait osé lui tenir tête et l'affronter sans aucune crainte.  
Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait compris que la seule femme qui avait su toucher son cœur aimait le seul homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais haïr, qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer.  
Il aimait Elisabeth, et il aimait Will, et ces deux là s'aimaient… Et il avait délibérément sacrifié son immortalité pour leur laisser une chance…

_« Cesse de te lamenter sur ton sort, Jack, tu es complètement saoul! »_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, soudain dégrisé par une révélation. Pour SE laisser une chance? Inconsciemment, il avait choisi. L'immortalité contre l'improbable possibilité d'un amour hypothétique… Elisabeth ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher d'avoir laissé mourir l'homme à qui elle venait de s'unir… Mais qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver qu'une journée tout les dix ans… Et dix ans, c'est long! Will avait l'éternité certes, mais lui aurait une vie entière pour tenter de conquérir sa Lizzie! Il était enfin redevenu lui-même, le cynique capitaine…  
Il prit appui sur le rebord de la table pour se relever.

_« Bienvenue à bord, Jack! »_

La vision de Will et d'Elisabeth enlacés s'imposa de nouveau à son esprit et il sentit revenir, au creux de sa poitrine, la douleur qui était désormais devenue une partie intégrante de lui.

Désir… Amour?

_« Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, je suis un pirate, mon seul amour, c'est l'océan, ma seule maîtresse, c'est la liberté! »_

Un éblouissement l'obligea à s'appuyer contre la cloison, il était encore un peu titubant lorsqu'il rejoignit le pont. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon. Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et la silhouette du Hollandais Volant, qui se profilait à contre-jour à quelques encablures, disparut soudain à ses yeux, comme un mirage qui se dissipe, alors qu'un canot se détachait de la rive et se dirigeait vers le Pearl.

_« Lizzie! »_

La douleur devint plus supportable.  
Une vie serait-elle suffisante?

**FIN

* * *

************************Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


End file.
